After
by TenshiDaisy
Summary: (Nurse Angel Ririka) After the final battle and the flower of life is found, Ririka returns to a town and family that don't remeber her. you don't really need to have seen the series, i'm working on making things clear, anything that's not can be reviewed


Welcome to my first attempt at a Nurse Angel Ririka SOS fic. It takes place after the end of the series, and is mostly anime related. The whole premise of the fic is a spoiler, so don't read if you don't want to know what happens at the end of the anime. IF you haven't seen the anime, and still want to read the story, it shouldn't be too confusing. Let me know if it is and I can clear anything up. ~_^

*Standard disclaimers apply*  (aka you all know I don't own Ririka)

**Chapter 1: Memories**

            As she slowly gained consciousness back, Ririka became aware of her surroundings. She looked up at the blue sky she opened her eyes. She stayed flat on her back for awhile, cushioned by the soft grass. 'I'm alive' she thought. Ririka hadn't expected to make it through that last battle. After finding out that the flower of life was within her, she had agreed to sacrifice herself to save Earth and Queen Earth.

            Ririka pulled herself up into a sitting position. 'I wonder how long I've been here. Mom might be worried about me.' With that thought, Ririka stood up and started walking home. As she got closer into town, people started to pass by her. 'Strange, Miyuki didn't bother me.' Ririka watched the other girl walk down the sidewalk, surprised that the bully didn't bother her for once.

            Finally Ririka arrived at her house. She smiled and walked in through the front door. "I'm home" she called out.

            "Who are you?" an older lady walked up to Ririka and looked at her.

            "Oba-chan it's me, Ririka." 'What's wrong with Oba? She's never like this.' Ririka thought as her grandmother stared at her.

            "Oba-chan!" Shou called out to his grandmother as he ran out of the living room. "The show is going to start soon." He stopped as soon as he saw Ririka standing by the door, and took a step closer to his grandmother. "Oba-chan who is that?"

            "Go wait for me Shou, I'll be right their." Kurumi turned back towards Ririka. "I'm sorry, but the Moriya family has no daughter. I can help you find your house if you are lost."

            "Um, it's all right. I think I just got my house number mixed up again. I just moved here and all. Ja ne." Ririka ran out of the house before anything else could be said. 

            'Hopefully Seiya knows what's going on.' Ririka thought as she walked up to the front door of the house next to hers. 'Here goes nothing.' She knocked and waited.

            "Seiya-kun!" Ririka said happily as she saw her childhood fiend open the door. The smile on her face fell as she saw his confused look.

            "Do I know you?" He asked. 

            "Seiya it's me, Moriya Ririka." Ririka looked at him hopefully.

            "Sorry, but the name isn't familiar. You must have me mixed up with someone else." Not knowing what else to say, Seiya closed the door and went back to his video game. 

            Tears streamed down Ririka's face as she stood on the steps looking at the closed door. "Seiya" she whispered before walking away.

*******

            The afternoon gradually wore on to evening as Ririka wandered around town hoping to find someone who could remember her. She had even run into Anna and Karin, her two best friends from school, and even they didn't recognize her. Sighing, she sat down on a park bench and watched the remainder of the sunset. 'Why doesn't anyone know me? I hope something's not wrong with my memory.' She sat on that bench for a while longer, and then suddenly the cold hard realization of the situation hit her. 'I asked Kanou-sama to erase their memories so they wouldn't miss me when I was gone.' Fresh tears rolled down Ririka's face as she thought about everything. "But I didn't expect to live" she said to herself through her tears. 

            'What do I do now?' Determined to do something, Ririka hopped off of the bench and started walking out of the park. She looked in the darkened shop windows and felt a pang of sadness.  She felt even worse after walking past Anna's house then Karin's. A barking dog from some yard started her, and she ran into the next block. Ririka kept an eye out as she briskly walked past houses and shops. 

            Ririka groaned as she saw that she had ended up in front of the park again. 'Looks like there is nothing else I can do for the night' Ririka laid down on the same bench that she had been sitting on earlier. 'At least I can rest a bit. Not much I can do this time of night. I mustn't fall asleep though.'

*******

            Ririka opened her eyes as she felt the warm morning sun on her face. She sat up and looked around, glad that no one was watching her. 'People would think that I was strange if they saw me sleeping on a park bench.' She rubbed her eyes and stood up. 

            "It's a new day!" She exclaimed, once again glad that she was alone in the park once she had realized that she spoke out loud. 'Maybe Kanou's spell was temporary, especially since I'm alive.' With that thought, Ririka made her way back to Seiya's house.

*******

            Seiya dressed for school as fast as he could. 'I'm going to be late again.' The thought raced through his mind as he ran down the stairs. He grabbed his book bag from the hall floor and opened the door without looking. Suddenly he was aware of the fact that he had stopped moving and was now on the ground.

            "Gomen-nasi." He said while looking up at the girl who was pulling herself up off of the ground in front of him.

            "Gomen. I just thought I'd stop by again." Ririka looked at Seiya hopefully. "Need a hand." She offered.

            "No thanks, I'm fine." Seiya stood up and faced her. "Your that girl from yesterday, the one that was familiar with me. What do you want now?"

            "Well um, err," Ririka stuttered. "Nothing, never mind." She ran off fast enough so that Seiya didn't see her tears.

            'What is her problem?' he thought as he started off to White dove academy. 'Strange girl.'

*******

            Ririka sat back on the bench, crying. If Seiya didn't remember her, then her family wouldn't either.  "Kanou did a good job with everyone's memories." She cried, unaware of her surroundings. 

            "Not mine he didn't." the voice spoke as Ririka felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Ririka."

            Ririka gasped as she looked at the face of the person speaking to her.

********************************************************

Well thanks for reading so far, let me know what you think and if anything was confusing at all. If you've seen the whole series, then you might be able to guess who remembers Ririka. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon, I already have an idea what I want to write.


End file.
